Love Story
by MaKi23
Summary: Based on three Vocaloid songs and Love Story. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Juliet!"

"Juliet!"

Finally, Juliet woke up and peered through the window. There she saw her childhood friend, a backpack beside him. She quickly picked up her bags and, careful not to make any noise, climbed down the window.

"You're late," she whispered.

"Sorry, my mom was still awake. Told her just got home from a party," Romeo grinned, flashing a set of pearl white teeth under the moonlight.

"With a bag like this?" the woman laughed and kicked the bag full of clothes. "She sure is easy." She smiled at her lover. "So, let's go?"

"Last to get to the station will be left behind!" he said as he picked up his bag and ran.

Juliet shook her head, the smile still on her lips.

"As if he will leave me behind."

NXG

A woman was staring blankly at the streets, her eyes searching for a certain young man. It has been two weeks since he left. Oh no, not for other women. Or of uninterest either. He was gone to check their families, as well as to find another place to stay. The people here were getting suspicious of them, even though it's very mild, they need another place. Their families have too many resources.

Still no sign of Romeo. Sighing, she got up and went to eat. She was getting impatient. And anxious. She couldn't even go out anymore, fearing that someone might recognize her. Thankfully, a little boy next door agreed to her favors, not caring about who she is. She smiled at the thought of it and clapped her hands, thanking God for the meal.

Once again she stared through the window, beginning another round. A girl around her age looked up, and when she saw who she was, she jumped and fell down to the floor. _'I hope she didn't see me,' _she prayed as she began to clean the mess. This place is far too dangerous now, with her just wandering around. She has to move, now.

NXG

She looked at her left. None. Her right. Not either. Smiling faintly, she gripped her fingers tightly around the handle, grateful for the coast was clear. She quickly hailed a cab and ran away.

Meanwhile, Romeo put down his bags, tired from his journey. He looked around the room, the same since he left. The door opened and revealed his lover, a tray in her hands. Quickly, he stood up and took it from her, his gentleman side controlling him, as always.

"Thank God you're still here," he put the tray down and kissed her hungrily, missing the taste of her lips. She was wearing a simple dress, nevertheless still looking beautiful as ever.

"Romeo! I missed you so much!" she said and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let the change fall down from her hands as she pulled him closer. Once their lips broke apart, Romeo asked, "How much?"

The woman smiled and said, "So much."

-5N2G4-

**Another story! Yay! I know I still have RE to take care about and I'm really sorry for that. This story is going to be real short, about three chapters, I hope. Anyways, enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet flicked her fingers, as she had always done when worried. In every single day, her anxiety grows into another level, making her paranoid. Thankfully, God had sent her a friend to keep her sane. Still she can't help but worry. Her mind was so full of it to the point that she didn't realize the vehicle had stopped.

"We're here," the driver said, disrupting her thoughts.

"Ah, thank you," she whispered as she paid the driver. Getting off, she noticed the old building she knew was now a house, decorated with flowers and ribbons, so different from last year. She turned around and asked the young man before he could drive away.

"Umm... What happened to the apartment?"

"Oh, that?" he gestured towards it. "Some rich couple bought it and the old owner died. They're getting married today, I think," he smiled and started the engine.

Upon hearing this, confusion mixed with her earlier worries. She tried to ask another question, but the driver had already taken off. Left with no choice, she walked around the lot, trying to find someone familiar in the crowd. The scene reminded her of when she first met Romeo. When everything was in peace, their families laughing with each other...

"Cinderella!"

The mere sound of the name reminded her of her sister. She turned to search for her twin, only to find Romeo running to her, his hand dragging someone behind him.

- 5N2G4 -

**a/n.: What do you think? Review it! :D**


End file.
